Playing Connect the Stars
by Pete the Rock
Summary: TK and Mimi make a promise to see the stars in the future.


Disclaimer: No ownership of Digimon. One-shot for Facebook group.

* * *

Summary: TK and Mimi make a promise to see the stars in the future.

* * *

_**Playing Connect the Stars**_

* * *

The Digidestined and Digimon were exhausted and night had fallen. Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe and TK, along with Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Palmon, Tentomon, Gomamon and Patamon had eaten and got to bed to rest up under some trees and a clear starry night. Wait a second...TK's bag was empty! Where did he go? The bathroom? Mimi opened her eyes briefly and turned to the rest, making a silent headcount. Her eyes opened wide at the missing sleeping bag. She sat up, hoping to catch where the blond boy wandered off. She crawled out of her bag and stood up, spotting something green some yards off. Could that be TK? She stepped away from the camp, walking over Tai's bag. Good thing his eyes were closed. Sure enough, there was TK wide awake looking up at the stars. "What's wrong, TK?" she wondered. TK heard his elder friend, turning to the girl in the pink dress and cowgirl hat.

"Mimi!" he gawked. Mimi sat down by her little friend while TK gazed back at the stars shining. "They're pretty!" Mimi knew TK couldn't be talking about her. Seeing where his eyes aimed, she looked toward the same direction.

"The stars?" Looking up, she noticed how bright the stars in the black sky shone. "You're right, they _are_ pretty." Both gazed without a peep between them.

"I could look at these forever!" Mimi chuckled at the young Digidestined's cheerful demeanor.

"I know, right? They're so many of them, I could make drawing by connecting them together." This fascinated the child.

"Like 'Connect the Dots'?" Mimi huffed another chuckle before she pointed to the sky and did a series of swift swipes of her extended index finger. TK watched in awe at how quick such a piece of the body can move. It's true what they say, the hand _is_ quicker than the eye. When she stopped, TK's eyes drew the path Mimi pointed, looking like a man missing hands and feet. "You drew a person! That's cool!" Humbled, Mimi thanked the child she befriended at the camp before the freak snowstorm and the kids in the DigiWorld.

"Why don't you try?" It couldn't hurt. TK pointed to the sky and tried his hand...or finger at drawing. Mimi readjusted to watch TK while he connected stars like a stack of three circles with the highest getting two rectangles. She had a moment to think about what he did. "A snowman?"

"Yeah, like the snow that fell on us before we were sent here. I wanted to do a snowman with Matt but the Digivices beat us to it." It did suck that TK couldn't roll snow before he and the rest came to the DigiWorld. One of those things he missed and wished he had back.

"I just miss my mom and dad. I miss being home. I miss being a free kid." TK thought she was only thinking of herself. Don't the others apply?

"What about Matt? And Sora? And Joe? I bet they also miss being at home as well." The absent thought made Mimi hiccup in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I guess we all do...but Matt's here with you, isn't that enough for family?" To Mimi, TK has his older brother there if he got in trouble.

"I forgot about that. I'll say sorry in the morning." Both shared a kind laugh as they looked back to the starlit night.

"I wanna do this again sometime in the future."

"What, get up in the middle of the night to watch the stars?" She peeled a glove off her hand and stuck her pinky finger out. A pinky swear?

"Yeah! But don't tell Matt about it, or else he'll get upset." A warning TK chuckled but understood, thus wrapping his smaller pinky to Mimi's.

"Got it." Then, TK's eyes became heavy. He drifted and drift before his head fell on Mimi's lap. She brushed his hair and let him sleep. Seeing TK and how comfortable he slept, Mimi stayed up to keep him safe. The next morning, the Digidestined and Digimon would wake up and continue the adventures. No one was aware of a pairing in the making.

* * *

_(4 Years Later...)_

TK and Patamon arrived at a rather familiar place. Armed with a blanket, the blond, now taller and sporting some new duds with a Gilligan's hat, caught the sun slowly diving below the horizon. "Another hour before the stars come out," he observed. "Good thing I checked the weather report: clear night skies and tons of stars out." Patamon saw this as a little out-of-place for TK.

"What's so special about this spot?" he squealed. TK was a little occupied with laying out the blanket that he didn't hear his partner. "Hello..! DigiWorld to TK!" The shout snapped TK to pay attention to his Digimon friend.

"Sorry, Patamon. I didn't catch it." Patamon pawed his head in dismay. Let's not get too upset over this.

"I was asking why here? Any spot would work, right?" There's a certain reason that TK couldn't keep his friend in the dark about.

"Well, four years ago while we were stopping Devimon with the Dark Gears, I couldn't fall asleep because the stars that night were so bright. And before you argue that wouldn't everyone have been up due to that, I was under a small clearing for that one star." Sure, blame the lack of a roof that you were up.

"I wasn't going to ask about your sleeping position." TK laughed it off before the blue sky's contrast darkened. The stars began popping up in bundles. TK looked back, expecting a certain someone.

"I hope she didn't back out." Patamon now grew suspicious to this query.

"She's on her way," spoke someone else. From behind a tree was Palmon. TK breathed a little easier in knowing the whereabouts of his friend. Patamon was a little startled.

"Palmon?" Patamon gawked. "Then-" Entering soon enough was Mimi, her blondish-brunette hair now pink with stars and glitter in those locks.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologized. TK shook it off as he grabbed bottles of water.

"No, you're fine," he forgave. "Still some time before the stars come out. Thirsty?" Mimi snagged the bottle and guzzled the contents. When the sky darkened enough, the stars began to shine the midnight blue dome.

"Awesome!" the Digimon cheered. All enjoyed the shining lights in the air.

"Look at that glow! It's just like four years ago!" Mimi recognized what TK meant.

"Yeah, I see the resemblance," she picked up. The Digimon were left in the dark about the incident.

"Wait, what happened four years ago?" Palmon wondered. TK helped with the detail.

"Mimi and I were up one night where the stars were shining brightly," he explained. "We talked and played a bit." TK cracked his knuckles as he laid his body on the blanket. He pointed to the sky which the Digimon stood behind. Soon, his finger started moving from one star to another to another. Patamon had an idea what TK was doing.

"Hold on," he figured. "Don't you need a piece of paper and a pencil for this?" Why, this was more environmentally friendly.

"What are you drawing?" Palmon asked. Mimi watched too when there was something interesting about this celestial connection. TK stopped. It was a droplet with two circles inside. Mimi and Palmon gasped at what he illustrated.

"That's...the Crest of Sincerity!" she gawked. Surprised much?

"Four years after you taught me, I've gotten the hang of it. I would teach this to Cody if his grandpa would allow." That's when a concern rose.

"What about Kari? I know you two live in the same apartment complex on Hightonview Terrace, right?" TK wasn't too worried about a fellow Digidestined.

"We're friends...and I'm doing everything to keep Davis in line about teamwork and focus from her." It's like for tonight, TK wanted something special to relax and spend time with a fellow Digidestined.

"I still remember when Matt walked away from you. I mean, Joe and I did too. I actually wanted you to be with me since that night. At least I can be happy when I head back to New York." Mimi decided to lie on the grounded blond, exhausted with whatever New York did to her. TK didn't mind.

"Take it easy. Let's enjoy right now." Mimi acknowledged, taking it so easy that she fell asleep on him. "Last I checked, I'm a human, not a pillow." Mimi was gone. Her snoring told TK that she didn't listen. Surrendering, he wrapped his arm around her before he passed out. The Digimon wondered about this issue.

"There's no way my roots are dragging them back to Earth," Palmon groaned.

"Let them sleep. It's not worth arguing." Unbeknown to the humans, a series of stars shone pink and in the formation of a heart. A prelude to a romance, perhaps?


End file.
